


Know the Water's Sweet

by runphoebe



Series: Brothers Verse [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infantilization (through pet names), M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runphoebe/pseuds/runphoebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What’re you doing here?” Pat asks haughtily. “It’s not bedtime yet.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Jonny bites down on a grin, going to lean against Patrick’s desk so he’s blocking his eyeline to his computer. Patrick huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and scooting his chair back some, not making eye contact with Jonny. “No, but it is dinner time,” Jonny says, unable to guard against the hint of fondness edging his voice. “Mom wanted me to come get you.” </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Oh,” Patrick says, deflating some in his chair.</i></p><p> </p><p> <i>“She says not to wear the hat,” Jonny adds, fondly reaching behind Patrick’s head to tap at the brim. Patrick glowers at him. “I like it, though,” he says, sweeping his thumb across Patrick’s cheek. “I was thinking you could wear it later while you ride me.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Know the Water's Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: **AU where Kaner and Jonny are half-brothers and in a secret/taboo relationship (could be as adults, could be as teenagers and on).** on the Highdicking Hawks Prompt Meme, and originally posted [here](https://highdicking.dreamwidth.org/2194.html?thread=23442#cmt23442)! 
> 
> It has been a _loooong_ time since I wrote incest fic and I forgot how much I loved it! Cross posting here because I imagine I'll want to play around in this verse at some point in the future. Title is from Avicii's Hey Brother lyrics, LMAO. 
> 
> This fic deals with the incestuous relationship between Patrick and Jonny. They are half-brothers (same father, different mothers), but they have been raised together as brothers, and Jonny often refers to Donna as his mother too, even though she is not. There are many mentions of the incestuous nature of the relationship during explicit moments throughout the fic. Jonny is a 21 year old college senior and Patrick is an 18 year old high school senior, so no sex within the fic is underage, but it is implied that the relationship began before Patrick turned 18.
> 
>  
> 
> **ETA: I was asked to warn for D/s elements in the relationship (dom!Jonny and sub!Patrick) and mild infantilization through the use of pet names (Jonny calling Patrick 'baby boy'.)**

“Jonny,” Donna says, chopping up a handful of tomatoes for the salad. “Go tell your brother that dinner’s ready, would you?”

 

“Where is he?” Jonny asks, but it’s just for the show of it. His mind’s been thrumming with a low-key awareness of Patrick ever since he got home earlier that afternoon, all caught up in the clutches of his nervous energy. Patrick’s avoiding him, pouting in his room since Jonny’s making him behave at least until their parents go to bed, and Jonny’s not been stupid enough to poke at that hornet’s nest before now.

 

“In his room, dear,” Donna says. “And tell him not to even think about wearing that ridiculous hat downstairs, I’ll just take it right off his head.”

 

Jonny snorts. “Sure thing, Donna,” he says, trudging down the stairs one at a time, footfalls heavy and echoing. Patrick’s room is in the basement now, far away from their parents on the second floor and relatively soundproof, and Jonny’s grateful for it. He’s got the big screen TV in his room, so it’s easy for Jonny to say that he fell asleep playing videogames with Patrick and that’s why he’s not in his own bed. No one questions brotherly bonding time.

 

He knocks gently on Patrick’s door, twisting the knob open carefully before Patrick has a chance to respond. It’s not locked, which means Patrick’s not jerking off. That’s almost a shame - Jonny can’t think of a nicer sight to come upon than Patrick with his pants around his ankles, body sprawled shivery and flushed in his desk chair and hand working furiously over the swollen pink length of his cock, gathering fluid in the cup of his palm. Patrick feels everything with his whole body; no touch is easy for him, even the pass of his own fingers over his dick overwhelming as hell.

 

“Pat?” he calls softly, pushing the door open a little further. Patrick’s at his desk, curled up in his chair with his arms wrapped around his calves, chin resting on his knees. He’s watching something on his computer and trying hard to ignore Jonny.

 

“What’re you doing here?” Pat asks haughtily. “It’s not bedtime yet.”

 

Jonny bites down on a grin, going to lean against Patrick’s desk so he’s blocking his eyeline to his computer. Patrick huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and scooting his chair back some, not making eye contact with Jonny. “No, but it is dinner time,” Jonny says, unable to guard against the hint of fondness edging his voice. “Mom wanted me to come get you.”

 

“Oh,” Patrick says, deflating some in his chair. It’s the first time Jonny’s been home all semester, and Patrick’s already changed so much in the months between the start of school and American Thanksgiving. He’s at that age: freshly eighteen and still growing into the frame of his body, but he’s bigger than the last time they were together. Broader through his shoulders and thicker through his waist. Unless he ever packs on serious muscle, he’ll always be an easy weight for Jonny to flip beneath him or hold up against a wall and fuck, but he thinks now that one of his t-shirts might not hang so loosely on Patrick’s frame.

 

He’s just as lovely as he’s always been, though; curls pushed back and flattened under the Bills snapback that Donna was presumably talking about and high cheekbones accentuated by the absence of his hair. Jonny wants to press kisses all along the line of his jaw, the tenderly thin skin beneath his baby blue eyes, the upturned point of his nose. He wants to be gentle with him as he cradles his jaw so carefully in one hand, easing it open so he can sweep his tongue inside the hot cavern of Patrick’s mouth, claiming what’s his for the first time in months.

 

“She says not to wear the hat,” Jonny adds, fondly reaching behind Patrick’s head to tap at the brim. Patrick glowers at him. “I like it, though,” he says, sweeping his thumb across Patrick’s cheek. “I was thinking you could wear it later while you ride me.”

 

Patrick lets out a whimper at that, then looks betrayed with himself for being unable to keep it in. He glares at Jonny, but the way he’s leaning into Jonny’s hand on his cheek is more than indicative of how he’s just as desperate for Jonny’s touch as Jonny is for his. He’s allowed to be resentful of Jonny for not giving him exactly what he wants exactly when he wants it, but as long as he never stops reacting so beautifully to the simplest contact, Jonny’s never going to mind.

 

“ _Jonny_ ,” Patrick whines, circling his fingers through the belt loops on Jonny’s pants. “You’re being a dick.”

 

“ _Patrick_ ,” he mimicks. “Donna and dad have been home all day. What was I supposed to do?”

Patrick huffs grumpily. “S’like you don’t even want me anymore,” he says, petty and ridiculous. For Patrick’s eighteenth birthday, just a few days ago, Jonny’d called him on Skype and talked him through fucking himself on the big, wide vibrator Jonny had picked out for him, then made Patrick spread his pretty cheeks open so Jonny could jerk off staring at the gape of his hole. There’s no universe in which Jonny will ever stop wanting Patrick.

 

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Jonny says, lifting Patrick out of his seat and spinning him around, pressing him back against the desk so he’s caged in with Jonny’s body, hands splayed wide on the cheeks of his ass.. Jonny’s still got a fair few inches on him and Patrick still likes it, shivering and licking his lips as he looks up at Jonny. “If I could, you know I’d put my dick in you right now and make you  go to dinner with my come still hot in your ass,” he murmurs, squeezing his hands tight.

 

“Fu _uuck_ ,” Patrick groans. Jonny can feel the skate of his breath across his neck. When he rolls his hips just slightly against Jonny’s thigh, Jonny can feel the bulge of his dick through the silky thin material of his basketball shorts. They’re loose around his ass and Patrick’s freeballing it; it’d be so easy to work his hand inside and feel out between his legs, just press against his hole to see how well Patrick opened for him, little body receptive and easy for it. Patrick’s always been contrary, from the time he was a little kid, but that’s one thing he’s never difficult over. The  lightest suggestion of a touch against his ass and he opens right up for Jonny, pretty pale thighs spread over Jonny’s lap and dick all stiff and pink.

 

It’s a gorgeous image pervading Jonny’s brain: his sweet baby brother rolled over on his belly for Jonny, ass lifted and thighs open, leaking messily against the sheets just from the awareness of Jonny’s eyes on the spread of his hole, twisting around to try and look at Jonny through heavily hooded eyes.  

 

Jonny cups Patrick’s throat and presses their lips together gently, gathering all of Patrick’s poorly contained moans in his own mouth before the sound can travel far. “Hush, Pat,” Jonny murmurs. “Mom and Dad are going to hear.”

 

“Jesus, Jonny,” Patrick whines, desperate tears shining in his eyes. “I just need - just let me, before we - I just -,”

 

“ _Boys_ !” Donna calls down the stairs. Her voice is startlingly close, like it’d just take a few paces down the stairs and she’d see her barely-legal son rubbing his hard dick against her step-son’s thigh, jerky and impatient. “ _Dinner_!”

 

“Be right there!” Jonny calls back, voice sounding as normal as ever. He backs away from Patrick, saying, “C’mon, calm down. Give yourself a sec.”

 

Patrick groans, rubbing a hand over his flushed forehead. It takes a moment, but the color in his cheeks starts to recede and the bulge in his basketball shorts goes soft. Jonny wishes he could kiss him again, just the simplest brush of their lips, but he remembers being that age, being turned on by the most innocent touches. He likes to tease Patrick, but he doesn’t want to be completely cruel.

 

“You’re a fucking dick,” Patrick reiterates once he’s gathered himself, knocking his hat off onto his desk. His curls are a mess on top of his head, a tempting mass for Jonny to bury his fingers in and massage Patrick’s scalp, but that will have to wait, too.

 

“Hey, now,” Jonny says, letting Patrick go up the stairs first just so he can admire the curve of his ass cheeks in his thin shorts. “You haven’t seen me in three months. Is that any way to talk to your big brother?”

 

*

 

“Guess what?” Jonny says. He’s sheened over with sweat, legs straining all the way down to the clench of his toes, and his fingers are tight on the plush cheeks of Patrick’s ass, helping steady him as he sinks slowly down on the thick intrusion of Jonny’s cock. The strained spread of his rim is torturous,  all slickly stretched around Jonny when he grazes the join of their bodies with a fingertip.

 

Even after all this time, Patrick’s body is this tight little thing, still unaccustomed to the width of the toys he fucks himself with over Skype while Jonny murmurs softly to him. Just opening him up on Jonny’s fingers had been a trial, measured and slow and a fight against Patrick’s impatience as he begged for more, protesting the limitations of his body.

 

“Peeks,” Jonny murmurs, lifting one hand to sweep Patrick’s damp curls from his forehead. He’s a vision on top of Jonny, face drawn in concentration and lower lip caught between his teeth, a sweet, rosy flush spreading from the high arch of his cheekbone down to the smoothness of his chest. Jonny grips Patrick’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, lower lip slipping out all shiny-wet with spit. Patrick focuses on him hazily, mouth dropping open on a whine as he takes Jonny a little deeper. “Guess what, baby?”

 

Patrick looks like he’s having a hard time processing the simplest words, focused solely on the stretch of Jonny’s dick inside his ass. “W-what?” he asks after a moment, tongue peeking between his lips to wet them. “Oh, _fuck_ , Jonny, _fuck_ ” he moans when he slides the rest of the way down, ass opened all the way up around Jonny’s dick. He’s a comfortable weight on Jonny’s lap, thighs flexed and squeezing and fingers clawed into the muscle of Jonny’s shoulders.

 

“That’s it, baby boy, that’s good,” Jonny says soothingly. Patrick’s all clenched up, too tight to move, and Jonny runs his fingertips down the notches of his spine. “Open up for me, c’mon, let me in.”

 

“You _are_ in,” Patrick says, shrilly, asshole rippling around Jonny’s cock as he relaxes. “You’re all the way fucking in, you dumbass.”

 

Jonny snorts fondly, a harsh exhale as Patrick shifts a little on his lap, testing the stretch inside him. He rocks up and down, letting Jonny’s cock drag minutely in and out as he does. “You gotta let me move,” he murmurs, nuzzling Patrick’s cheek. He wraps an arm around Patrick’s back, drawing him forward until Jonny’s bearing most of his weight and Patrick’s face is tucked in the curve of Jonny’s neck. A shudder runs through him, hole going silky smooth and welcoming for Jonny’s cock as the pressure on Patrick’s prostate increases. He’s dripping with lube, so it’s easy for Jonny to get his knees bent and  feet under him on the bed, thrusting up lazily a few times while he holds Patrick firmly against his body.  “That’s it,” he says again, “there you go.”

 

“Fuh - fuck off,” Patrick stutters, spreading his thighs further over Jonny’s lap, widening his ass for the dirty-slow grind of Jonny’s cock. “What were - you were gonna - say something?”

 

“Right,” Jonny remembers, not giving Patrick anything more, even when he demands it, trying to fuck himself down harder and faster. Jonny reaches to grip the back of Patrick’s thighs in his hands, steadying him and continuing the steady rolls of his hips. It’d be more than enough to get him to orgasm, milking the come out of him with tight, long pulls of Patrick’s body, but it’s brutal for Patrick, a slow, constant pressure against his prostate and none of the good, hard pounding that he needs. He can’t give it to himself how he likes with a dildo, and Jonny’s being a tease.

 

He tangles his fingers through the hair at the base of Patrick’s skull, tilting his head back before he continues. “Donna and dad think you should come stay with me on campus for your spring break next semester,” he says, feathering kisses down Patrick’s jaw as he does. He likes this - Patrick being over him like this and still feeling like he owns every piece of him.

 

Patrick hums interestedly, sound all tangled up in his throat with a noise of pleasure as Jonny sucks delicately at his pulse point, tonguing the thin skin. He can’t leave visible marks, but he continues on a path down Patrick’s neck, lapping up the salt-sweat taste of him. “Oh?” he breathes, head rolling back on his neck. The arch of his body is long, pale, and unblemished. Beads of sweat catch in the divots of his clavicles and the peaks of his nipples, pooling in the fine gathering of hair below his bellybutton. One breaks free, travelling the length of his torso as Jonny thrusts into him a few times. His hole’s taking it easier, now.

 

“Since you’re going to be there for school next year, and all,” Jonny explains, pressing his fingertips against the back of Patrick’s head to guide him into a quick kiss. “They think it’d be good for your big brother to show you around, help you get comfortable.”

 

Patrick forces out a strangled laugh, thighs tensed as he holds himself up just over Jonny, giving Jonny space to thrust. “Sh - show me around?” he huffs, moaning a little when Jonny catches his prostate with the head of his cock and just grinds for a moment. “More like show me the inside of your apartment.”

 

Jonny grins fondly at him. Patrick helped him move in at the beginning of the year, as he always does, but he’s too much younger than Jonny for their parents to have ever let him spend an extended period of time on campus with Jonny. It’d be a first - a week alone with Patrick, assuming his roommate goes out of town for the break. “Show you the apartment,” he agrees, softly kissing the side of Patrick’s throat. “Show you the couch,” he adds, switching to the other side and lavishing kisses there, careful not to leave marks but generous with his tongue. “Show you the shower,” he says, pressing his lips against Patrick’s dimple. “Show you my bed,” he says.

 

Patrick moans, helpless, rubbing his dick against Jonny’s belly as Jonny keeps sliding in and out of his hole, staying in deep the entire time. It doesn’t feel like either of them are chasing an orgasm yet, content to ride the heady waves of arousal drawn out by the slow drag of Jonny’s cock inside Patrick. “ _Yeah_ ,” he agrees, fervent.

 

“Keep you there all week,” Jonny continues, tipping Patrick back onto him so his face is tucked in Jonny’s neck again. It’s flushed warm this time, slow blinks of his eyes pulsing against Jonny’s skin. “Order out for food so you don’t even have to get dressed. I’m gonna fuck that pretty ass so raw you won’t be able to do anything but lie on your belly and take it.”

 

“Fuck, _Jonny_ ,” Patrick says desperately, muffled into Jonny’s neck, and suddenly it’s like everything amped up to one hundred in the space of a few seconds, that previous contentedly viscous, slow-moving arousal now pumping hot and urgent through Jonny’s veins, demanding more than he can take from Patrick in this position. The leisurely slide of his cock into Patrick isn’t enough; he needs to _fuck_.

 

Deftly, he cups the back of Patrick’s thighs and eases him off his dick, shushing Patrick’s whines. “Knees and shoulders, Peeks,” he directs, getting out from beneath Patrick and knee-walking around behind him. “Reach back and hold yourself open for me.”

 

Patrick groans as he does what he’s told, knees braced wide on his wrinkled sheets, toes curling as they dig into the material. His shoulders take most of his weight as he brings his arms behind himself to place his hands on his asscheeks, tugging them open to bare his hole for Jonny’s gaze. His face is turned out onto the pillow and Jonny can see his lashes flutter at the draft of cool air against his lube-wet, sensitized hole. His lips are bitten red and his cock and balls hang heavy between his legs, drawn up so tightly Jonny can’t help but consider how fiercely Patrick feels every aspect of his arousal. So gripped up in his ass, so tight between the legs.

 

Normally, there’s nothing Jonny loves more than seeing Patrick’s hole when it’s untouched and barely flushing the lightest pink for him, but this is one of the most gorgeous sights he’s ever laid eyes on. Patrick is shiny with lube, still slightly stretched to accommodate the girth of Jonny’s cock, and he’s puffy from taking it,  rim tugged open around the tips of his fingers.

 

“I’m taking a video of this,” Jonny tells him. “Before I go back to school, I’m fucking you with that plug I got you and I’m taking a video while you’re still gaping from it, so I can imagine coming in your sweet little hole any time I want, baby boy.”

 

Patrick whines and mutters something incomprehensible into the pillow as he arches his back, rim flexing invitingly for Jonny’s cock. He rubs his fingertips over the stretch of it, resting his other hand soothingly on Patrick’s lower back.

 

“What was that, sweetheart?” he asks, Patrick’s words buried too far into the pillow for Jonny to understand.

 

“Wh - when I come stay with you, I - we -,” he breaks off in another whine as Jonny fits the head of his cock over Patrick’s hole, pushing in firmly. It goes easy since Jonny’s already been in him tonight, and Patrick’s body is a limp, sensitive thing beneath him. Jonny’s grip around his hips is tightly unforgiving, squeezing intently as he sets a fast pace that has Patrick open-mouthed and drooling against the pillow in a matter of moments. It’s taken work to get him used to the size of Jonny’s cock, but _Christ_ , is the payoff worth it.

 

“Yeah, Peeks?” Jonny urges him to continue, punching little breaths out of him with every thrust. “What’ll happen when you come stay with me, babe?”

 

“I - I - you won’t have to uh, _Jesus, Jonny_ ,” he moans, hands slipping from his sweat-slicked ass cheeks to fist in the comforter. “You won’t have to imagine. Um, coming in me whenever you want, I mean. You can, uh, you can just do it. And keep it all in there with the plug, I, uh. I like that.”

 

Jonny shivers at the suggestion of that, fingers achingly tight on Patrick’s narrow hips. “I’ve never done that to you before,” he says, groaning when Patrick tightens up down the length of his dick, knocking the breath out of him.

 

“I. Sometimes, I,” he says. “I push my own inside and do it to myself. Pretend that it’s yours,” he admits in a rush, yelping when Jonny’s restraint fractures, sending him shoving forcefully into Patrick’s body.

 

The image of Patrick burying his own come inside his asshole and plugging himself up just so he can pretend he’s walking around full of Jonny’s spunk is too much. He’s so close to getting there, floating on the precipice of control and _much too much_ , orgasm threatening to wash through him with the minutest tensing of Patrick’s ass.

 

The sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor upstairs drags him harshly back to reality. It’s hardly noticeable, just the slight scuff of slippered feet against the wood, the squeak of a cabinet as it opens and closes, and the rush of water from the faucet, but it’s enough to have Jonny on high-alert. Patrick always loses himself completely in these moments, so it’s even more important for Jonny to have his defenses up.

 

“Peeks, baby,” he says, so softly. Patrick whines when Jonny’s thrusts slow, ass chasing the pressure of them. “No, no, sweetheart, shhh. Mom is upstairs so you gotta be quiet for me, hmm? Can you do that?” he asks, punctuating himself with a roll of his hips. A tiny moan escapes Patrick’s lips and he looks horrified with himself, wide-eyed with terror as he looks back at Jonny.

 

Jonny strokes his hair. He knows Patrick’s just as close to coming as Jonny’d been, and doesn’t want to stop, but it’s hard for him to be completely silent, constantly overwhelmed by the sensations that his body feels, startled anew each time Jonny draws an orgasm out of him from the relentless rhythm on his prostate.

 

Patrick looks helplessly back at him, all tensed like he’s afraid Jonny’s going to try to pull out. Instead, Jonny curls two fingers around Patrick’s cheek, tugging at the corner of his mouth until he opens wide. “Suck on my fingers,” Jonny instructs, pleased when Patrick closes his mouth around them, tongue lifting to stroke the crease between them. “It’s hard to be quiet, baby, I know, but you gotta try for me, it’s really important. Just suck on my fingers as hard as you need, okay? Be quiet for me and we’ll try out that plug tonight, see how pretty it looks when it’s locking my come in you.”

 

Patrick makes a watery little noise of assent around Jonny’s fingers, and Jonny braces his other hand in the middle of Patrick’s back, feeling his head spin when Patrick sucks hard each time Jonny thrusts in. He can still hear Donna shuffling around upstairs, but he has no urge to stop. Patrick’s clamping down rhythmically around him and his tongue is velvety soft and wet each time it swipes over Jonny’s fingers.

 

“Fuck, look at you, little slut,” Jonny breathes affectionately. “You need cock so badly, you wouldn’t even be able to help yourself if she came down here right now, would you? You need a big cock filling your little hole that bad.”

 

Patrick whines, something that sounds like disagreement, but Jonny fucks into him harder and he goes limp, hands reaching back to spread his cheeks once more for Jonny so he can bury his dick that final inch inside.

 

Jonny has to pull his fingers out of Patrick’s mouth so he can get better leverage to fuck. “Bite the pillow,” he instructs, making sure Patrick’s got his wet mouth open around the pillow before he urges his knees wider and fucks his way in, letting out a punched out exhale at the forced tightness of Patrick’s hole. It’s steadying and chaotic all at once, the clutch of Patrick’s body, the surety of Jonny’s orgasm and the unpredictability of it, Patrick’s hushed whimpers and the receding sound of footsteps on the floor upstairs.

 

He’s not going to last much longer.

 

“Tug on your dick,” Jonny instructs, pounding into Patrick’s ass. Patrick releases one of his cheeks and shoves his hand beneath himself, fist flying furiously over the length of his cock, mindless of the undoubted burn of friction. He’s emitting these hot little moans into the pillow, catching in his throat each time Jonny gets him real good right on his prostate, and the channel of his ass is starting to clench just like it does right before he comes, spasming hard.

 

“You about to shoot, baby?” Jonny asks, getting in deep and just grinding there, letting his head roll back as he feels his own orgasm start to roll through the heaviness of his balls. Patrick nods, mouthing the pillowcase wetly as his eyes flood with desperate tears. His hand is stalled around the head of his cock, intent on working out his orgasm as efficiently as possible. “Catch it in your hand,” Jonny orders right as he feels the first wave of Patrick’s orgasm pulse through him. “I wanna see what it looks like when you fill yourself up.”

 

Jonny’s grateful, then, that he’d heard Donna go back upstairs, because Patrick can’t contain himself, turning his face out of the pillow to reveal his tear-damp cheek, flushed hot with arousal all down his throat and whining out the force of his orgasm as he pumps his cock with one hand and catches his load with the other, coating his cupped fingers.

 

“ _Jonny_ , holy shit, you gotta,” Patrick begs. He’s getting sensitive; he needs the soothing rush of Jonny’s come, and Jonny wants to give it to him. “C’mon, I want it, I want - inside, Jonny, _please_.”

 

“Show me,” Jonny commands, tapping on the arm with the hand that’s cupped full of come. Patrick startles briefly at that, but he recovers, carefully twisting his arm behind himself to show Jonny the deposit of jizz on his fingers, milky white and fluid where it rests, waiting to be shoved into Patrick’s ass. “Good boy,” Jonny says. “Good.”

 

“ _Jonny_ ,” Patrick pleads again, craning his neck to look at Jonny over his shoulder. That’s it for Jonny; that sweetly desperate voice and the urgency for Jonny’s come. His body curls in over Patrick as he pours his load inside his ass, slickly coating his hole with stream after stream of come. It’s fucking amazing, like getting the wind knocked out of him at a hundred miles an hour. Any time they have to go a while without sex results in something catastrophically mind-melting the next time they’re together, but this is something unto itself. Jonny can feel his dick throbbing with the force of his release.

 

“I’m gonna pull out, okay?” Jonny murmurs, smoothing a hand down Patrick’s spine, bending to kiss his shoulder. “Keep your back arched,” he says, not wanting any of his come to slip out. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Patrick hums hazily in agreement, nuzzling his pillow and keeping his ass up and open while Jonny goes to find his plug, wrapped in a pair of socks in the bottom of his sock drawer. He grabs a damp washcloth from the bathroom on the way back and goes to sit behind Patrick, pressing a series of tender kisses along the soft join of his ass and his thigh.

 

“Let me see how you put it in yourself,” Jonny says, soft, resting his head Patrick’s ass cheek.

 

“It’s, um - I mean, it doesn’t really,” Patrick shrugs. “Uh, work all that well. I just like imagining it.”

 

“Let me see,” Jonny says again, nipping at Patrick’s thumb when he brings it up to spread himself open, lifting his fingers full of tacky come to the swollen rim of his hole. It is messy and inefficient, pushing his own come inside from this angle, but Jonny’s so fucking into it that it’s hard to breathe. He watches, still resting sleepily against Patrick’s ass as his cock twitches feebly, chasing stray drops of come with his fingers and helping push them into the hot clutch of Patrick’s hole. When it seems like he’s transferred everything he can, Jonny grasps Patrick’s wrist in his hand and carefully bathes his fingers of all traces of come with his tongue. He tastes musky-rich, like the both of them together, and it makes Jonny all heady with it.

 

“‘S gross, Jonny,” Patrick accuses, like Jonny can’t see the swell of his erection, already lifting between his legs again.

 

Jonny ignores him. “Legs open,” he says when Patrick tries to close them and rolls over. “Just one more minute for me.”

 

Patrick grunts, doing as he’s told, and his appreciative little moan as Jonny sinks the plug deep inside him lets Jonny know that he’s not actually unhappy with this turn of events. His hole takes it beautifully, swallowing down the silicone like he’s not just spent the past half hour get pounded by a big cock. It’s hardly noticeable pressed all the way to the base, but Jonny knows it curves toward his belly in a way that snags against his prostate if he moves just right.

 

“Feels good,” Patrick says with a shiver, finally collapsing down and rolling over onto his back with a shiver.

 

“Good,” Jonny whispers, wiping stray splashes of come from Patrick’s belly and cock with the damp cloth, flinging it onto the floor when he’s all done. Patrick’s very clearly fucked out, blinking lazily up at Jonny and gesturing for him to come close, eager for contact. Jonny complies easily, flattening himself on the bed and tucking Patrick into the curl of his body.

 

“Were you serious -,” Patrick starts, breaking off to yawn right in Jonny’s face. “Serious before? About me coming to visit I mean?”

 

Jonny hums, ducking to brush the lightest of kisses to Patrick’s sweat-sheened forehead. “A week in bed,” he confirms, fingertips grazing over Patrick’s abdomen in the hint of a playful tickle.

 

“And the shower,” Patrick reminds, grinning teasingly up at Jonny. “And the couch.”

  
“Anywhere you want,” Jonny agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Hmu on [tumblr](http://runphoebe.tumblr.com) if you want to watch me cry about making Kaner and Jonny do depraved things to each other!!


End file.
